As mobile communications head into a 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) era, operators generally use LTE to carry data services, and use another communications standard, such as the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) or Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), to carry voice services. As such, when transmitting/receiving a data service by using an LTE network, a 1T2R-type terminal may need to periodically or aperiodically leave the LTE network to listen to a paging channel of another communications standard, and transmit/receive a voice service by using the another communications standard. In this case, sending of all uplink and downlink scheduling information, detection of a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH) and a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH), and the like in the LTE network still proceed as if in a normal case. Consequently, scheduling resources of a network device are wasted, and the network device may detect an incorrect measurement quantity after the terminal device leaves the network.